


Okokugcina

by santigold96



Series: Esidlangalaleni [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Esidlangalaleni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908145





	Okokugcina

"Brienne," kusho uJaime, izwi lakhe liyaluza.

UBrienne ufisa sengathi bangaba nekusasa negumbi lokulala kanye nemfihlo yokuthandana. Kepha babenakho lokhu kuphela. Ngabe wayezimisele ukunikeza intombi yakhe kulo mgodi ongcolile, obukwe amadoda anonya? KuJaime, yebo. "Singakwazi, uma ungifuna," ehlebeza.

UJaime wamdonsela phansi phezu kwakhe esidlekeni sezimfezi ayenazo zombhede. UBrienne ubegqoke ingubo namuhla ehlonipha imizwa yenkantolo, enethemba lokuthi izomsiza ekwenzeni kwakhe. Kwakungazange kunqobe uJaime impilo yakhe, kepha uBrienne wayejabule ukuthi wayekugqokile; bekungeke kudingeke ukuthi akhumule izingubo zakhe phambi kwama-gaolers. Wakhuphula iziketi zakhe wabhoda uJaime.

Njengoba izingalo zakhe zaziboshiwe, uBrienne kwakudingeka abe nesibindi. Wadedela ama-breeches akhe futhi wavumela ubudoda bakhe ukuba bukhululeke. Wamthinta ngokungabaza. Wayengazi ukuthi wenzani, kepha wabubula futhi, wakhuthazeka, waqhubeka. Ababhalisi bebebiza iziphakamiso ezingcolile. Bangashintsha imicabango yabo futhi bathumele uBrienne nganoma yimuphi umzuzu. Ukuphuthuma kudlule ekusatshisweni kobuntombi, futhi uBrienne wathatha ubudoda bukaJaime ngaphakathi kuye.

Ubesemi okwesikhashana njengoba ebejwayela umuzwa omusha wokungena. Ngemuva kwalokho uJaime wamnxusa wathi, "Ngikhwele," futhi wazama ukwenza lokho kanye. Uthole isigqi esingajabulisi futhi uJaime usizile, wabamba izinkalo zakhe phezulu, wangena ngaphakathi kuye.

"Woza," kusho uJaime. UBrienne wayazi ukuthi wayesho ukuthini, kepha wayengasondeli nakancane kuvuthondaba. "Zithinte," esho.

Yize ngabe wayenamahloni kakhulu ngaphansi kwezinye izimo, uBrienne wazithinta ethinta uJaime, indlela azithinta ngayo ngaphambi kwezikhathi eziningi lapho imicabango ngaye iyona kuphela eyayimduduza. Izinqe zakhe zahamba ngokushesha lapho injabulo yakhe ikhula, kepha uBrienne wayethula, ejwayele ukuzithulisa ukuze kungabikho muntu ozokwazi ukuthi wenzani eyihlazo. UJaime ubenzele umsindo owenele bobabili, ebubula injabulo yakhe futhi wanxusa uBrienne ukuthi aqhubeke. Lapho evuthwa, wamlandela ngokushesha.

"Jaime," kusho uBrienne. Ngisho namanje, elele phezu kwakhe, embambile, naye esesengaphakathi kwakhe, kumthathe sonke isibindi ukumtshela ukuthi, "Ngiyakuthanda."

"Ngiyazi," esho. "Ngiyakuthanda nami, wench."

Ababambe iqhaza babebhorekile manje. "Uzijabulisile mfazi, sekuyisikhathi sokuhamba."

"Uyintokazi ezelwe kakhulu," kusho uJaime. "Uzombiza ngokuthi" nkosikazi yami. "

"Noma kwenzenjani?" lo mgadli uklolodela. Omunye wabakhafula amathe ukukhombisa ukuthi ucabangani ngokukhuzwa yisiboshwa esizobulawa kungekudala.

UBrienne wayengafuni ukuthi isimo siguquke. Wamanga uJaime okokugcina waphuma esitokisini. "Umama unesihe," wamkhumbuza, ezama ukumduduza yena kanye naye.

"Futhi uBaba ulungile," kusho omunye wababhalisi, ngenkathi omunye ehola uBrienne ephuma ejele futhi eqhela nendoda ayehlala eyithanda.


End file.
